Defense Against the Care of Magical Creatures?
by gnarley
Summary: Michele Malfoy may have trained to be an Auror anything to go against her fathers wishes! but shes always held a love for magical creatures the ONLY thing she has in common with a certian weasley ... or is it?
1. Chapter 1

"Ahh, Professor Dumbledore how can I be of help for you today?"

"Mr. Crawford, may I please speak to Ms. Michele Malfoy?" asked an old man with half moon glasses.

"Hmm… yes I don't see why not. But I suggest you refrain from calling her Michele… your better off with Ellie"

"Ahh yes I remember quite well. That girl always hated her name" responded the highly amused Headmaster. "Now can you please point me in the direction of Ms. Malfoy?"

"Yes right this way sir"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ellie, Headmaster Dumbledore is here to speak with you"

"Oh, okay thanks Aro." Replied Ellie, as Aro the camp director exited her tent. Heading back to look over the new born Chinese Fireball. "Why hello Professor what brings you here to see me all the way down in south Africa?"

"I am here to ask if you know about the return of Lord Voldemort"

"Indeed I do and I do believe you and harry potter professor… but that is not the only reason you're here is it?"

"No, I believe its not. Tell me Ellie how much do you know of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I know that my second cousin/godfather Sirius Black and his best friends Remus Lupin, James Potter and his wife Lily were in it and so was Peter Pettigrew who was the Potters secret keeper and betrayed Lily and James by selling them out to voldemort because he was and is a coward! And that it is an organization against the Dark lord … am I correct?"

"Ellie who told you about Peter being the Potters secret keeper?"

"Sirius told me when I was little that Peter was the Potters secret keeper and that was why we weren't aloud to visit them anymore, and then when Peter betrayed them and Sirius went to Azkaban my mom told me Peter sold the Potters out to Voldemort."

" I see… you said your mother knew the truth?"

"Yes, I asked her a few years ago… she said something about her and Sirius were pretty close when they were younger and still were until he was thrown in Azkaban, but she couldn't mention anything around Lucius because Sirius is a "blood traitor."

"Ahhh… why yes I believe Narcissa and Sirius were very close in their younger years but was quite strained when in school because of the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalries… but that is also not why I came to see you Ellie."

"Then why did you need to see me professor?"

"I believe when you graduated you went to Auror training am I correct?"

"Yes… but why?"

"I would like to know if you would be willing to return to Hogwarts this year to fill in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

Ellie stood there for what seemed like years but was only seconds before she replied with a horrified look "But Professor…. DADA?? Are you serious? That jobs cursed and besides what would people say if a Malfoy heiress was teaching Defense? I could just imagine… are you out of your mind?

"No I don't believe I'm out of my mind but who knows these days? And as for a Malfoy heiress teaching DADA I see nothing wrong with it. I might get complants here and there but that's no big deal what do you say?"

"uhm… okay.. I will do it."

"I thought you'd say that. So I'll just wait here while you go pack your things and we'll head straight to head quarters –."

"Wait what? No … school doesn't start for two months you've got to be kidding me. Why do I have to go now?"

"You need to get your classes straighten out Minerva said she would help you and get caught up with what the order is doing"

"ORDER?? How do you know I'm not working with the "Dark Lord" like the rest of the Malfoy clan?? I mean you cant really trust a Slytherin now can you?"

"Well are you working with Voldemort?"

"No that's stupid…" she stopped to see Dumbledor give her a look " but that's not my point"

"Ms. Malfoy… are you willing to be apart of the order?"

"Yes of course I am but…"

"Then go get your bags and we'll be off"


	2. Chapter 2

The drawing room of number 12 Grimuald Place was packed full of order members sitting in silence as they waited for Dumbledore to return from his spontaneous trip to South Africa. With everyone wondering the same thing, _What business is there in South Africa that was so important that Dumbledore told them to wait until he returned._

Just as the last person took they're seat the headmaster walked in and took his place at the head of the table. And that's when the silence was broken with question flying from every direction.

"Why'd—."

"… someone with"  
"What was—."

"so—."  
"impo—."

"SILENCE" yelled the headmaster. "Now to answer your question as to why I had to make a trip down to South Africa was to see an old student of mine about taking the position of Defense against the Dark Arts, before the ministry put someone on that doesn't know what they are doing, I also asked her to join the order"

"The order? Professor what if this former student is in cahoots with the Ministry?" asked Snape

"I highly doubt it Severus, the last time she had something to do with the ministry was when she was training to become an Auror after that she traveled down to South Africa and has been working with Dragons ever since" Dumbledore said in reply.

"When did she –."

"Dragons did you say? Who is this girl did you say?" Asked one of the older Weasley sons "why didn't you ask her to take the Care of magical creature position?"

"Because as you already know Charlie I asked you if you would like the position which you happily took and plus she passed her DADA N.E.W.T with an O and she was at the top of Auror training"

"As I was going to say before Mr. Weasley rudely interrupted me, when did this girl graduate?" asked a concerned transfiguration professor.

"I believe four years ago… I think with you Charlie" replied Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall gave Dumbledore a glare before yelling "Twenty-one Albus. We agreed that Charlie can teach CMC but for someone of that age to be teaching Defense you have to be jokeing"

"I am not Minerva she was a wonderful student and is perfect for the job" was the headmasters comment.

"May I ask who is this girl professor?" asked Molly Weasley

"Ah… yes the young woman is—

"Well it would have to be Michele Malfoy for she was the one of the few girls who passed her N.E.W.T's with an 'Outstanding' four years ago" came Professor McGonagall's voice.

Outraged by the name he just heard Charlie Weasley stood and yelled "Are you kidding me… the pure blooded little brat! I can't work with her she's a cunning little—

"Charlie watch your mouth" screamed his mother. "Now where is the young girl I'll assume she was with you when you came back?" she continued now looking at the headmaster.

"hmm… well she was behind me when I walked in… she must have wondered off"

"You let a Malfoy into my house and left her alone? Professor I doubt that was a good idea!" said Sirius Black

"Now now Sirius theres nothing to worry about"

"BLOOD TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS, FILTHY HALF BREEDS!!! MICHELE AVA MALFOY GET THESE PEOPLE OUTA MY HOUSE THIS INSENCE!! ALONG WITH MY AWFUL SON" screamed the portrait of madam black from down the hall.

"Well I guess we know where she is now. She always knew how to make herself known." Said an amused Tonks


	3. Chapter 3

"Bloody hell women stop yelling bloody murder your going to pop an ear drum, and I can't kick anyone out of this house cause I believe it belongs to your son Sirius Black" said an almost deaf Michele Malfoy

"He is know son of mine I blasted him from the family tree the minute he choose the blood traitor Potters over his own family" replied the dreadful portrait of Walburga Black

"Just because you blasted a effing picture doesn't mean he's still not blood related to you along with Adromeda and Nymphadora"

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!!" yelled Ellie's cousin from down the hall causing Ellie to turn around seeing everyone behind her

"Opps sorry Tonny but I was bout to burn down this rudy house I hate being back here its creepy"

"Whatcha doing up there anyways Ellie?" asked Tonks

"Well I was on my way back from the loo when Walburga decided to make a scene and start screaming bloody murder" replied Ellie still annoyed with the portrait.

"Well get your arse down here and give your favourite cousin a hug" yelled tonks still laughing at her cousin.

"You're my only cousin…"

"Fine then, get your buns down here so I can give my favourite cousin a hug" said Tonks just smiling now

"I don't see why I have to… cause I'm pretty sure Draco isn't here at the moment" Ellie said laughing at everyones faces as her and her cousin joked back and forth.

"Funny real funny Elle you should be a comedian, maybe the ferret boy should be my favourite." Tonks said pretending to look hurt.

"Awe common Tonny I was only joking!! And since when is Draco Ferret boy?"

"Since Mad-eye moody turned him into one last year" came Ellie's answer from above.

"Honestly Ronald is wasn't technically Professor Moody it was Barty Crouch Jr."

"Doesn't matter it was still funny" mumbled the youngest weasley boy.

"Right…. Well I suggest we go get this meeting thing over with cause I don't like being stared at like I'm a monkey in a box"

"Oh really Malfoy? Because I always thought you were!" replied from the last person she wanted to see.

"Well Charles if anyone is a monkey here its you" came probably one Ellie's stupidest reply's .

"Last time I checked I didn't marry an ape"

"For your information Weasley I didn't end up marring the ape"

"What happened to the wonderful couples arranged marriage?"

"Ms. Malfoy found it amusing to throw a tantrum to her father about how Mr. Nott was shagging every woman he could in a broom closet, so Luscius called it off. Now I believe Mr. Nott is engaged to Ms. Greengrass" replied the most loved potions master while Ellie made gagging noises.

"How'd you figure that one out Malfoy did you finally catch him in the act?"

"No, actually I didn't Weasley I figured I would listen to you for once" said Ellie rolling her eyes.

"Oh really now? Good to see you got your sanity back"

"If anything Weasley I would lose my sanity if I listened to you, your just an arrogant toad face greasy git!"

"Anyone willing to fu—

"When will you two stop acting like 5 year olds…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Minerva McGonagall's POV**

I had just walked into the kitchen when I heard the arguing start. The voices sounded of two former students that use to be at each others throats every time I turned around.

When I stepped out into the hall that's when I saw the two standing right in front of me arguing like they were in fifth year again yet fouler. That was something I thought I would never see again.

Seeing Michele Malfoy and Charlie Weasley in the same room again brought back my thoughts of them secretly fancying each other and yet either is to stubborn to admit it. Even Albus and Severus feel the same about those two.

"You arrogant toad face greasy git" is what brought me out of my thoughts… but boy that girl had never been good at comebacks.

"Anyone willing to fu—." Realizing what he was going to say next I tried my best to interrupt.

"When will you two grow up and stop acting like 5 year olds"

"Sorry professor" they mumbled in unison still glaring at each other.

**Normal POV**

"Charlie Weasley yon know better then to treat a young lady like that. And to think we put you into all those etiquette classes for nothing." said Molly Weasley as she scowled at her eldest son.

"She's no lady" snorted Charlie

"I'm sorry dear my son seems to have miss placed his manners. I'm molly Weasley, you can call me Molly. And who may you be?" Molly asked as she turned to Ellie after throwing a nasty look at her son.

"Hmm… don't worrying bout him he's been like that to me since we started Hogwarts. I'm Michele Malfoy but please call me Ellie and hate my name." said Ellie taking a quick liking to Molly.

"Ahh… so you must be the girl from Hogwarts that Charlie use to go on about, never said your name though always called you the Slytherin Chick or the Bitch from hell… not very nice names but he was right about one thing"

"oh and what was that?"

"Mumm…" said Charlie giving his mother a warning look.

But Molly ignored his wishes and continued "Oh darling he came home for Christmas during sixth year and said you had sure gotten easy on the eyes. Possibly the prettiest girl in school"

"Really? Well all I have to say to that is he's not half bad himself" said Ellie as she walked away towards the drawing room winking at Charlie as she walked by. Charlie stood there confused for a second before following a smirking Severus into the room just as Minerva stopped Molly to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy readers… if I have any lol! I am apologizing in advance for my updates it kinda crazy lately because of end of school and soccer and what not!! And I am not going to be home on the weekend because of a wedding soo coup with mee!!!**

and thank you to my 2 reviewers!! I am glad you like my story lol!!  
and I hope to get more reviews soon!! PLEASEE!!!  
It means a lot, even if critical!!

**And I would like to take a moment and say I Do NOT own harry potter as much as I wish!! But I do own Michele!!!**

"Molly I would like to speak to you alone before we go in the meeting again please"

"Yes Minerva?" ask Molly when she stepped into the kitchen.

"Severus, Albus and I have a thought about your son and Ms. Malfoy"

"And that thoughts would be?" came Molly's reply knowing full well what was going to be said next.

***Back in The Drawing Room***

"What was that?" questioned a rather confused Weasley asked as he leaned across the table getting closer for Ellie to hear over the others talking.

"What was what Weasley" she replied while she examined her finger nails.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Ellie" Charlie said with a mix of anger and annoyance.

"And whatever is that, oh red headed not a friend of mine?" said Ellie in a song filled voice.

"You know Malfoy your really stubborn!"

"No actually I didn't no that but thanks for telling me, I keep that in mind" replied Ellie as she rolled her eyes.

Just before Charlie was about to reply Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall walked in and Dumbledore began the meeting.

"Just before we start I would like to apologize for the late start since the trip to South Africa took a little longer than I expected" pauseing to look at Ellie and continued "now that's cleared I would like to point out…."

After the meeting right before everyone was about to leave Ellie asked "Uhm… where am I to say? I mean I'm not going back to South Africa and I don't really want to stay at the castle with next to no one there!"

"Well Ms. Malfoy I'm sure you can stay here in the Black residents until school starts. Molly can you fit Ellie here in?" asked the headmaster.

"I wouldn't want to intru—

"Awe nonsense darling your not intruding, I mean you'd have to ask Sirius but I don't have a problem, I don't think he will either." replied Molly Weasley while looking at Sirius.

"I don't see a problem I mean I haven't seen you in years Ellie! I wouldn't mind catching up with you and asking how your mother is" said Sirius after hearing his name within the conversation.

"Oh I wonder why I have seen you in years" replied Ellie sarcastically while smiling at Sirius and pulling him in for a hug.

"Ha ha you got funnier even when I thought it wasn't possible" Sirius said while returning the hug.

"There aren't any rooms left that are cleaned but I'm sure you can share with the girls" Molly said after they pulled out of the hug.

"Girls?" replied Ellie, rather confused

"Of course you wouldn't know my apologies dear, Hermione and Ginny, one of Ron's friends and my daughter." Said Molly forgetting Ellie hadn't met the kids yet, continuing she yelled "KIDS GET DOWN HERE PLEASE"

Not even a minute after two boys with striking red hair popped (literally) into the kitchen.

"Fred, George must you apparate every time I call you?" said their mom with her arms crossed rather annoyed.

"Why of course"

"Where would the fun of –

"being 17 be –

"If we didn't use it to our advantage?" said the twins finishing each others sentences, just as the others walked in.

"Now kid I would like you all to meet Michele Malfoy, she'll be staying here until Hogwarts starts" Molly said while they all just stared blankly at Ellie.

Finally someone broke the silence but it was most likely the wrong person to do so seeing as it was the youngest of Molly's sons said "The bird Charlie always talked about?"

"Ronald you are SO rude, bird is an improper why to referring at a woman" countered the bushy haired girl standing next to him as everyone around them including Ellie were laughing. Continuing she turned to Ellie with her hand held out "I am sorry about him, he doesn't thinking before he speaks! I'm Hermione Granger"

"Oh its okay he takes after Charlie I assume! I'm Michele but you can call me Ellie" she replied laughing at the look on Hermione's face.

Molly muffled a laugh and started interducing the others "The red haired ones are mine as you can tell, these two are Fred and George, Ron, and my youngest Ginny" pointing to the children with red hair. "And this is –

"Harry" said Ellie somewhat surprised although no one else was by her reaction, but then she realized that he must get that a lot and continued "its been awhile say about 13 years"

"Harry, Michele is Narcissa Black's daughter. Her mom use to be friends with your mom and dad. That's why she knows you" said a voice from the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy guys!! This is just a short chapter because I have to leave soon! And won't be back until Monday! So I hope you like this!!!**

"REMUS LUPIN??" screamed Ellie from across the room jumping up 'n' down in one place.

"It's good to see you again Ellie" chuckled Remus as he took a step into the room and walked over to her pulling her into a hug.

"So everyone here knows her except us?" asked the young teen with jet black hair and striking green eyes, pointing to himself and Hermione.

"Well technically my siblings don't really know her, just of her, and as for me wish I didn't but life is unfair" came Charlie's reply.

"Oh Shut Up! You really need to get over yourself" said Ellie as she pulled out of her hug with Remus.

"So you two knew each other?" asked Hermione

"Mhmm… yes, we were in the same year in Hogwarts along with Tonks. Except rather then talking we more like yelled at each other" Ellie said glaring at Charlie.

"What started it all?" Harry asked

"She did, with her attitude especially! Walking around like she ran everything like she was better than everyone else I mean really everything a typical Malfoy would do" answered Charlie.

"Typical Malfoy? Does that mean you're related to Draco? Cousins or something?" Harry asked

"Sister actually, he's my little brother. He sends me letters quiet a lot really but we're not as close as some siblings" Ellie replied stilling fuming about what Charlie said she continued turning to him "And what do you mean typical Malfoy behavior, I am not and will not EVER be like my family! I love them dearly but I do not believe ANYTHING they stand for!"

"What happened to "Blood Traitor Weasley's? or Gryffindor is nothing bunch of filthy muggle-borns and Blood traitors, Michele? What happened to that?" yelled Charlie in return.

Ellie was officially too lost for words, something deep within her heart broke the minute she heard those words coming from his mouth, then finally trying not to cry she said "Do you really think I meant it, when you're younger Charlie it seems like a life or death situation, something that makes you feel if you don't do it then what's the use in living? You didn't have to grow up like that, you were lucky, I had to say those awful things because of what my family and friends would say if I didn't, the moment I got out of school Charlie was when I decided that I didn't care anymore I was going to move on with my life and forget about all the things I said. And I guess I just didn't really end the feud I had with you cause I just didn't know how"

After that she stormed out of the room before anyone could see the tear streaming down her face. Charlie just stood there not knowing to do whether to run after her or just leave her be, after a moment of thinking he excused himself from the room and walked down the hall the same way Ellie had.

"Wow, were they always like this?" asked Hermione after a long awkward silence.

"That's what it seemed like from the stories he use to tell us about her" Ginny finally said while the other all just looked at their feet.

"Michele?" whispered Charlie as he walked into a small sitting room with a fire place.

"I'm sorry I wa— oh, its you" she said as she turned around to look at who ever was speaking.

"I'm sorry, for what I said back there, I guess wasn't thinking"

"I'm the one that should be sorry Charlie, I said all those things in school without even checking to see who I hurt, and you dissevered to say those things because I just walked into this house thinking everyone would let me in with open arms" sniffled Ellie wiping away her tears.

Charlie sat down beside her on the floor in front of the fire place and took her hand in his and looked into her eyes and said "You shouldn't have to say sorry to your actions because a lot of them were caused by me, I mean I didn't do anything to stop us from fighting during school and your right I didn't grow up like that so I have no idea what your talking about"

Soon enough she after she quit crying and started to think about what was said no less then five minutes before she started feeling herself getting angrier by the second and soon she blew up again for a second time screaming at the top of her lung about how he shouldn't be the one talking to her about this and how he's never liked her and stormed off again to find either Ginny or Hermione so they could show her where she was sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I remembered my book on my trip! So I wrote chapter 7 while I was away =]!! It was something to do when I was bored! This is kinda short soo sorry!! Please don't lose sleep over it cause I want you awake to read the story XD!!  
**

**  
AND I AGREE WITH YOU FAIRY SKULL!! There is no better love then between to people who hate each other but lover each other and hide it!!! Keep reading =]**

When Ellie turned into the kitchen she ran into both Hermione and Ginny talking to Mrs. Weasley. Ellie walked up to the girls and asked them if they could show her the room she would be sharing with the girls for the next month.

"Oh of course, we just thought you wanted a little space" replied Hermione

"Only from Charlie I would like space" Ellie chuckled "Plus I can only be quiet for so long until I go crazy"

The girls laughed and lead Ellie out of the kitchen and towards the stair well. "We're on the second floor" said Ginny's voice from ahead as she was the first up the stair. "It's the second door to your right."

Once they got into the room they showed Ellie her bed and started asking her about when she was younger and at Hogwarts.

"So you were in Slytherin when in Hogwarts, how was that?" asked Hermione before quickly adding "If you don't mind asking"

"Oh, no it's okay" laughed Ellie "It was… interesting besides the fact people followed me everywhere, it was like I was their Queen sometimes my nickname at some point was even "The Slytherin Princess"

"Hey that's what they call Draco" said Ginny but then Ellie gave her a weird look before Ginny continued and corrected herself "except hers the 'Prince' obviously not 'Princess'"

The girls laughed and talked for awhile and then Ginny brought up something Hermione and herself had been dying to ask since earlier that day.

"Ellie you don't have to answer but what's going on between you and my brother?"

Ellie stayed quiet for a moment and then slowly replied "Well… I don't really remember what started our feud probably my father talking about your family being a muggle loving blood traitor so I guess I just continued it without realization, but when I first met Charlie there was this feeling in me I just couldn't place, so I figured maybe it was because I hate him I mean I was suppose to 'hate' blood traitors and he was also a Weasley and my father despised your family so maybe I had to dislike them to" she paused for a second staring off into space and then continued "I guess… I didn't realize until not that it was something else, but what I never really know!"

"Awe, that's adorable, you're in love with him" said Hermione as Ginny awed

Ellie started at the two on them like they had multiple heads, and then started to cough uncontrollably.

"Me, in love with Charlie Weasley? You must have big dreams! I mean even it I did live him when I first saw him after years of pointless fighting I somehow turned to disliking him"

"Oh come one, the way you both fight with each other its like you want it to by playful but sometimes it turns for the worst, and the way you both sneak looks at each other when the other isn't looking" Ginny explained

"I still don't think so I don't think it's possible to fall in love with someone you can't stand" replied Ellie.

"But—

"No, no buts I think its time for us to go to sleep I heard your mom said something bout an early start" Ellie said as she turned over in her bed to face the wall away from the girls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woot!! Chapter 8 =] think it's the first without Ellie in person =]!! Yay!! I am happy I got no homework =] it's the best in the world when not having it!!  
Okay guys I would really like some reviews cause I gotta know if you like the story or not xD!! And just so you know the stories probably going to get a little long!!**

andd yea… maybe I'll put up chapter 9 today too =] 

Charlie stared at the stop where the one girl he loved to hate was sitting just moments before upset at something he said. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her cry because of something he said but it was the first time he had truly felt bad about it, she had a point he didn't know what it was like to grow up in a house like that, he was always around his parents and siblings who had always been a loving family opened to any type of person whether they be muggle or pureblooded wizard.

Finally he got up from where he was planted on the floor after what seemed like hours and started to walk up the stairs. Just when he was about to pass the third floor he was stopped by his brothers and Harry telling him to come to Ron and Harry's room, at first he was going to pass but then said sure since he wasn't really tired at that moment.

Once they got into the room they all sat down on the beds and started talking about school and who the new Defense against the dark arts teacher was going to be.

"We heard it was going to be someone from the Ministry" said one of the twins

"Well I guess because no one wants to have the position since 'You know who' put a curse on it" said Ron

"Or because they probably think Dumbledore wants to train them because Voldemort is back and no one believes me and him about it" said Harry rather annoyed as the others flinched at the name.

"No, its not Michele is the new Defense teacher, but I heard them saying that someone from the ministry was to stay and keep a watch out at Hogwarts" said Charlie jumping into the conversation.

"WHAT!!! She's going to be the new Defense teacher? No way. She is going to favour the Slytherins because she was one and the worst is she's Draco's sister!!" yelled Ron franticly.

Charlie chuckled and said "You never know with that girl, one day she's fine the next she's telling you off for something you didn't do"

"Oh yea I forgot you had experience with the way she acts" replied Ron, while Charlie just snorted.

"How'd that even start?" asked Harry

"Well… I guess it started similar to you, Ron, and Draco, I mean I was a Weasley she was a Malfoy, two families that shouldn't mix and on the train in our first year we were fine just the two of us in one compartment but once we were in the Hall waiting to be sorted she met others that knew her from their parents and they started to make fun of our family and she just stood there and threw in comments every once and awhile" he paused for a moment and continued "I'll admit it hurt because I thought we were friends and then she went and did that, it didn't feel good but then she was put in Slytherin and that's when I gave up all hope of talking to her about it because I was to be in Gryffindor"

"Awe wittle Chaweey was in wuv!" said the twins unanimously

"I was eleven guys don't really think that's possible" said Charlie as he rolled his eyes.

"What about now? Couldn't you talk her about it?" asked Harry

"I doubt she wants to she hates me like I was the reason the world was going to end"

"What about you, do you hate her?" Harry continued to ask

"Well… I don't know … I guess I never really did, I was just mad because of what she said after I thought we made a friendship" he answered while looking at the ground. "I think I'm going to bed" and with that Charlie left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so here it is Chapter 9 and probably my longest Chapter!! I would REALLY like reviews!! PLEASEE!!! And I know its been like what/?? 3 weeks… I am truly sorry!! But I had some last minute school stuff and school was over on Tuesday so no more school and more time to write =]!! YAYYYY. **

**Okay well I hope you like this chapy!!! **

The next morning Ellie woke to Molly screaming up the stairs for everyone to wake up. She turned to the clock on the wall and read that it was only quarter to six, realizing she only had about 3 hours of sleep all together she rolled over and groan pulling the blankets over her head to try and block out the sound of people getting up.

An hour later she was woken up again but this time by someone who was standing at the end of her bed hovering over her with a bucket of water.

"Charlie…." She said slowly, "put the bucket down and back away from the bed"

"oh? And what fun would that be? I was sent up here to wake you up for breakfast and I decided nothing is better then being woken up by a bucket of water?" Charlie said grinning.

"But I'm awake now so there's no need for that" she tried to reason, but not a minute after she was finished talking she was soaked from head to toe.

"Charlie you pigheaded freak you are sooo dead" screamed Ellie as she chased him down the stair forgetting about how wet she was in her little short shorts and tee.

Just as they both ran into the kitchen she realized she was still soaked and in he night wear. "Oh… uhm I'm sorry… I'll just goo… and yea"

"Nonsense you can dry off with just a wave of your wand now sit down and have some." said Molly as she glared at her son from across the table where he had sat down.

"Oh, uhmm… okay?" she said slowly as she sat down in the only available spot next to Charlie.

At some point during breakfast Molly had a talk with Charlie that he had to grow up and he would have to learn to tolerate her if he was going to be working along side her in Hogwarts as the new Care for Magical Creatures professor and she as the DADA professor.

"Look Ellie I'm sorry for dumping the water on you this morning" said Charlie after everyone left the kitchen.

"Whatever Weasley." replied Ellie trying to avoid his gaze.

"Ellie I'm trying to apologize and your just going to say whatever" he whispered, but then a little louder he continued forcefully "Would you please just look at me!"

She turned and looked at him, with tears starting to come to her eyes "What Charlie? What do you want from me? I can't do this anymore I am tired of all this fighting and hurts! I'm sorry but… I … I just can't…." and with that she ran out of the kitchen and up stairs.

Charlie sat back down at the table not moving but just thinking about what all had just happened, had they gone to far? He could feel it to everything time they fought he thought about her more and more and everything he thought about her more he also realized his chances with her were less and less.

"You know Charlie, one day she not going to around anymore and you're going to realize you made the biggest mistake of your life." came a voice from the doorway behind him.

"I know, but it's hard. What am I suppose to do, I can't just walk up to her and say I'm sorry for all the fights we had, please be mine I love you?" he replied not looking to see who it was.

"Well no, you would never get the girl like that. You have to work slowly start by ending your petty little fights and be friendlier towards her" said the person again but now beside Charlie.

"Sirius, I just don't think its that simple, me and her, never really got along. I can't stand her sometimes and yet I'm drawn to her I want her." said Charlie

"All the more reason to try, you both are going to be at Hogwarts together you can try then, because its not like you can fight like you normally do in front of all the students" replied Sirius

"Have you been talking to my mom?" Charlie laughed

"Just a little" chuckled Sirius "Just think about it okay kid?" he continued has he turned and walked out of the room.

"Yea, okay" whispered Charlie smiling to himself.

Weeks went by without them fighting each other, or talking for that matter. One would enter the room and the other would walk right out. But today was the day, September 1st and it was time to return to Hogwarts after 4 long years.

"What do you mean we have to travel on the train?" a confused Ellie asked the Headmaster at the Kings Cross.

"Just in case. We can't let anything happen on the way to school." He replied.

"But I thought we got to like… oh I don't know apparate there" Ellie said again.

"Awe common Malfoy just think we get one more year on the train" said an excited Charlie.

Ellie looked at him confused _Why is he talking to me? He's been ignoring me for three weeks._ "Yea I guess you're right."

"Great, I'll see you both at Hogwarts later on tonight" and with that the head master left.

As they both got on the train they parted ways, in search for different compartments. Being the only one on the train so far besides Charlie she headed straight for the back where she use to sit with her fellow Slytherins.

Not long after she was sitting in her compartment did the door side open to reveal a tall platinum blonde young man, similar to herself.

"Who do you think you are sitting in the traditional Slytherin compartment?" sneered the boy.

"Now, now Draco there's no need to be so rude to your big sis after four years now is there?" said Ellie standing up and facing him.

"Ellie? Really is that you?" said Draco truly smiling.

"Of course it is" she laughed and running to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked returning the hug.

Looking up at him she went to reply, but then realized how much taller he had gotten "Wow, kiddo you have gotten a lot bigger than when I last saw you."

"Yea, I wonder why, couldn't have been because the last time you saw me I was what eleven?" he chuckled and released her from the hug "Or could it be you're just short"

"Haha, you're just so funny" said Ellie sarcastically.

"I know right? But anyways why are you here?" asked Draco again

"Oh yea" she replied "I'm going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor"

"You are?" he said shocked "That's amazing! Do mother and father know?"

Ellie frowned and looked away "D, I haven't talked to them in four years and I barely talked to them during my last year of Hogwarts."

"So you haven't huh, have you ask least tried to contact them? I mean mom misses you like crazy you're her only daughter." He said.

"Of course she does, she would miss you to reason being her only son, but Draco I can't stand having to live like that, believing everyone who isn't pure below us because they aren't our blood is the same as any others" said Ellie on the verge of tears.

"Ellie, I know what you feel like, I feel the same but with the people I hang around its not that easy to be like 'There's no such thing as someone being below one other'" came his reply.

"I know that Draco, I did the exact same thing when I was in school, I hope you figure that out sooner rather than later because at some point you're going to have to do something you know you don't want to" said Ellie as she walked out of the compartment "I'll see you around the school"

As she walked down the corridor she walked by many people she either knew or could name by their looks similar to other siblings. She roamed for quiet sometime until she found a somewhat empty compartment.

"May I sit here?" she asked the person facing the window, as they turned their freckled face and blue eyes she turned to leave and said "Oh I am sorry I'll just go…"

"No it's alright you can sit here" came Charlie's voice.

"Are you sure? I mean you've been avoiding me for three weeks Charlie" she said as she sat down across from him.

"I haven't been trying to, it's just… I thought maybe you didn't really want to talk to me." He said honestly.

"Why would you think that?" she asked

"I don't know …" was all Charlie said as he turned and continued to gaze out the window.

After awhile, Charlie could hear Ellie softly snoring and he whispered, "Maybe it's because you'll never feel the same about me"


	10. Chapter 10

"_Maybe it's because you'll never feel the same about me" said the mysterious man as he started to walk away._

_"But I do! I have always loved you, couldn't you see that?" cried the girl as she broke down into tears, and silently whispered "couldn't you see?"_

_"Ellie"_

_But she didn't look up; not realizing someone was calling her._

_"Ellie?" came the voice of the man again. As she looked up she saw who it was._

"Charlie!" she screams excitedly jumping up and hugging him.

"Uhmm… yea …. Its me… we're almost at the school, I was just waking you up" said Charlie startled by the sudden movement.

"Oh… okay" she said slowly letting go of him and sitting back down, _so it was a dream?_

"Right… well I'm going go change before we arrive" he said as he walked out of the compartment.

Ellie sat there for a moment just looking out the window. "hmm… what a weird dream."

"A dream huh? What was it about?" came Charlie's voice from door.

"Nothing" she said defensively

"Well it had to be something" he replied

"It was something and nothing all that the same time" said Ellie as the train rolling into the Hogmade station.

"Well common we should go get the first Carriage so we are there before all the students start arriving" he said walking out the door again.

"Oh Charlie, if only you knew what you were doing to me" she whispered as he left.

-----------------------------------Great hall-----------------------------------------

"Ah, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Malfoy its good to see you, I hope you both had a pleasant trip." said the headmaster as the two entered the Hall.

"Yes" came they're reply unanimously.

"That is good to hear. Now as for your seats, Michel you shall sit besides Severus and Charlie you can take the seat on the other side of her" explained Dumbledore.

Just as they took their seats, the students started piling in to the Hall. Once the headmaster was sure everyone one was in and there were no more carriages coming to the gate, he sent Professor McGonagall to bring in the first year and start sorting.

"Ugh, Now I remembered why I hated the first night back" whispered Michele just as the second person was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Professor Snape chuckled and replied "It there has only been two people sorted so far"

"You don't think I know that? I starving, the first years are depriving me of food" she said a little louder then she thought, as now everyone was staring, and to her right Charlie was trying to hold in his laughter. "Oh, uhm sorry… carry on."

As soon as the sorting was over, Dumbledore got up to make his speech. "Now I must remind you all, that the forbidden forest is indeed forbidden , and I know you all would like to start the feast" as he said this he turned towards Ellie and chuckled "But I would like to take this time to introduce two new professors that have joined our staff this year, Mister Charlie Weasley will be taking the place of Care of Magical Creature while Professor Hagrid is away, and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Ms. Michele Malfoy" when the Hall heard the name Malfoy everyone besides the Slytherin table (who were looking rather pleased about the news) started whispering. "Silence please to not judge someone for their last name and beside I am sure it you will find yourselves liking Professor Malfoy's personality, but now lets just Dig in"

Finally the food appeared at the table and Ellie started to fill up her plate, both Severus and Charlie were looking at her as if she had two heads, "Where you to think she puts it all" Charlie asked the Potions master.

"God only knows Weasley, god only knows" he replied.

"Uhm, I am right here you know, in the middle?" said Ellie just before she stuffed her mouth again.

"I am surprised you can even hear us the way you're eating" Snape stated.

Ellie turned and glared at him "You know, you may have been my favourite teacher when I was going Hogwarts, but I'm honestly rethinking my decision"

"Ah, but you can't hate me, I am after all your godfather" he replied while smirking at her.

"Godfather or not, Professor McGonagall, seems like an exceptional teacher to be my favourite, don't you think" said Ellie, before calling down the head table "Oh Professor McGonagall, how would you like it if I told you, you are my favourite teacher here?"

"If I didn't know any better I would say I would be delighted, but you are just saying that to annoy Severus so what ever he just said or did, please just get over it" came her reply.

"Well then" Ellie said just as the feast disappeared from the table.

"And now before all of you go to your common rooms I would like to announce the presence of one Deloris Umbrigde from the ministry, she is here to assess the teacher's in their classrooms" just as the headmaster was about to finish his speech he was interrupted by the frog like lady dressed in pink.

"Ahem"

Albus turned around and looked at her and continued talking "As I was saying –

"AHEM" interrupted woman again.

"Deloris, you don't sound to good, maybe you should get Madam Promfry to take a look at that, or at least suck on a hard candy"

"Oh no Albus, that won't be necessary, I would just like to say something…"

As Umbrigde was talking, Ellie spent most of the time just gawking at her trying to remember what she looked like in her mind, then it hit her.

"She looks like someone dumped a horribly made love potion on her" Ellie said to no one it particular.

As soon as she said that her end of the staff table started laughing, causing both Umbrigde and the rest of the school to look their way.

"Is there anything else you would like to say Deloris?" asked Dumbledore as she turned around to take a sit again she shuck her head and he continued "since Deloris explained why, she was here all I have to say is you are free to go to your dormitories I ask that the first years follow their prefects and they will show you where to go, goodnight everyone."

**(A/N)Oh my, its been awhile, and its going to be longer too because I am going on vacation without computers =[! But I will bring my notebook to continue and hopefully I will have a chapter or two to update when I return home! YAY.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE review it means a lot to me!**

**THANKS **

**gnarley- **


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo! Back from my vay-cay =]!! And who would have thought I got 3 ½ new chapys for you lovelys=]??!!!**

**Hope you like em =]!!**

At some point during the night an owl tapped on the window of the Defense teacher's quarters. The Professor; being a light sleeper, woke up and slowly walked over the closed window to let in the owl for the letter it had been carrying.

Once she let in the owl she quickly fed it a few treats; with some water, then turned back to the letter and opened it.

_Dear Michele,_

_Your mother and I received a letter from your brother, Draco telling us you had excepted the post of Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, I can honestly say both Narcissa and I are please to hear, yet I am disappointed in you for not informing us about it yourself or your return to England. I would like to tell you, your mother and I will be coming to Hogsmeade during Hogwarts first visit to see your brother, and expect to see you as well, I will not take no for an answer._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Ellie stared at the letter for about fifteen more minutes before she could register what was being said. All of a sudden it hit her, Draco had to go and open his fat mouth and tell their parents she had returned to Hogwarts as the new Dark Arts professor, and the worst part was now the were expecting to see her when they come to Hogsmeade; and he wonders why picked on him, he was always running to their mom and dad telling them what she did. After thinking about it for a few more moments she figured it would have been sooner or later, plus if not Draco she could assume either Severus would mention it, or worst comes to worst, that dreadful Umbrigde woman would have said something while running into him at the ministry.

After what seemed like hours, she sat down at her desk, pulled a piece of paper and a quill from one of the drawers and started to reply.

_Dear Father,_

_I am sorry for not letting you know about my return and position at Hogwarts myself, as I have been busy getting myself settled in, and haven't had much time to sit down and write to you. I am not sure you are really pleased to hear about my new post at Hogwarts, because I am sure you know the reason for Dumbledore asking me, as I am a trained Auror. I will of course be joining Draco in meeting you in Hogsmeade, like I have a choice in the matter; perhaps a family dinner? I shall ask Severus to join us, because what is a family get together without our god father?_

_I am sorry to end this letter here but it is late and I have my first day of classes tomorrow and I would like the return to bed._

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_Yours truly,_

_Ellie_

Ellie reread her letter then quickly placed it into an envelope and sent it on its way with the owl. _Hmm… that seemed like a good enough suck up letter. _She thought to herself. Finally she got up from her chair and lay down on her bed. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

The next morning Ellie made her way down to the great hall for breakfast. Once she got there she sat down at her place of the staff table all she did was stare at her place until someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Ate too much last night?" asked the voice from her right.

"Uh… no its not that I'm umm nervous. I've never really been one to teach someone something never mind a bunch of kids and teenagers" she replied to Charlie.

"I'm not really nervous, I'm excited" said Charlie.

"You also get to teach about flipping magical creatures, I have to teach in a classroom about defenses." She said in return

"You have a point there" he said turning back to his meal.

"Don't worry Michele, you'll do fine" came the potions master as he took his place on her left.

Ellie turned her head to glare at him and said "Maybe, but the first class I have is seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor, meaning the weasley twins, and we all know there going to make my life hell."

Both Charlie and Snape chuckled and Charlie said "Yeah, those two will do that to you! Thank god they didn't take care for magical creatures for a NEWT."

"Unfortunately for me that passed their potions and I have to endure them for yet another year" sneered Severus.

"Oh, thanks" she said sarcastically "you two sure know how to make someone feel better" with that she stood up looked at the two men and left while saying "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a class to teach"

As she made her way out of the great hall she ran into someone she was hoping to avoid until later that day, but obviously fate wasn't going to work with her today and more against her.

"Hello Ellie" came the voice of the platinum blonde male Slytherin.

"Hello traitor" was her only reply "oh, don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about! 'cause I know full what you know what I mean."

"Ellie, you can't be mad at me because of telling mum and dad, you knew they would find out sooner or later, if it wasn't me it would have been either Professor Snape or Umbrigde, or even god forbids the daily prophet!" Draco said in return.

All she could do is glare at him for she knew full well that he was right "I have a class to teach" she said turning around and walking away but then she stopped turned her head slightly and said "Oh and Draco its Professor Malfoy" and with that she walked away.

Just as Ellie got to her classroom and sat at her desk, students slowly started to pile in, one by one filling up. As the last two entered the room and took their seats in the middle, Slytherins on one side Gryffindor on the other. Looking up to see all of the class was there she stood up and muttered under her breathe "Let the fun begin"

**a/n PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Someone tell me why I said yes" gasped Ellie as she sat down for lunch.

"What years did you have?" chuckled the potions master.

"First was Seventh then fourth, the seventh years hated me 'cause I am a Malfoy and the fourth years were intimidated! The only hope I have is the Slytherins and half of them don't like me either" she continued to complain.

"They'll get over it as soon as they get use to you and everything" he replied.

"I sure hope so, I didn't realize how mean Draco had gotten either, I had a little second year run into me earlier and I swear he almost shit himself when he saw who I was and started rambling about not hexing him or telling Draco." She sighed resting her head into the palm of her hand. "I don't know why he's like that he wasn't when he was younger."

"You also left home a few months before he started at Hogwarts, you weren't there to save him from Lucius" Severus whispered to her so know no one could hear them.

"I guess you're right" she paused as she remember something "Oh, I just remembered, you're coming to Hogsmeade with me to visit my parents in a few weekends.

"May I ask why?"

"So they won't push the whole Death Eater ordeal at me again" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess that's a good idea then, and besides its been awhile since I have visited with Lucius and Narcissa" he said after awhile.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU" Ellie practically screamed while hugging Severus then turning back to her seat and finally started eating like she had the night before.

"Glad I can be of help" he said rolling his eyes, as Charlie took his seat next to Michele.

"So, Loser how was your first few classes" asked Charlie

Ellie glared at him while swallowing the food in her mouth and answered "Horrible, just terrible, they either hate me or intimidated by me or both, its so frustrating, what about you?"

"It was amazing, I had the third years and the fifth years, we didn't do much today but I just gotta learn what every year has covered so far before I start, if it makes you feel better the Slytherins all hate me" he replied with a shrug.

"Oh, that's an achievement, they hate everyone whose not in Slytherin, and no it doesn't make me feel better because half of them hate me to, and I was in Slytherin and I'm a freaking Malfoy!" she said now upset again.

"Ah, Ms. Malfoy I've been looking for you" said the 'sweet voice' of the toad looking lady now behind Ellie.

"Lucky me" she muttered under her breath before replying "Good afternoon Madam Umbrigde, its been awhile since I've seen you, may I ask why you were looking for me?" asked putting on a fake smile and innocent voice.

"Why yes it has been awhile at least two years since you were working at the ministry, but as I was saying I was looking for you to ask if you wouldn't mind if I sat in on your class this afternoon?" Umbrigde asked in a snooty know-it-all voice.

"Well don't you think it would be nice for me to have at least a week before you start raiding my classroom" she replied not bothering to fake anything while thinking _ I didn't like you when working at the ministry, and I sure as hell don't like you now _

"But you already had two classes today, I think that's enough time don't you?" she asked pretending to be confused.

"Umm, no because its not the same year each time, so I'd appreciate if you stay out of my classroom until further notice." said Ellie now showing she was really annoyed. With that Umbrigde gave a humph, turned on her heal and walked off.

"God, that woman is going to dead a slow and painful death one of these days" threatened Ellie.

"You just had your first talk with the woman and you are already planning death threats?" chuckled Charlie.

"Oh, no I worked at the ministry two years ago in the Auror office if you didn't remember, and toad lady tried being my best friend because of who my father is, and then I told her off one time and now she hates me but not as much as me her, but she won't try anything because of my Dad" she said looking at Charlie "Ugh I should go get ready for my next class see you guys later"

After she was out of the hall Snape turned to Charlie and said "You know Weasley you should try and make it less obvious" then got up to leave as well, with Charlie sitting there dazed and confused.


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie may have been the Care of Magical Creature Professor and his classes took place outside most of the time, but he did receive his own office as well, a generous addition thanks to Dumbledore himself saying that it would benefit him from having to mark essays and quizzes in his sleeping quarters.

That's where he was now. Sitting at his desk staring at the wood underneath the stack of class lists and letter; from his parents (mainly his mum), his older brother Bill and the Pompous Prat himself, Percy, thinking over the events of his first day in his head, but mostly about Snapes words at lunch before leaving him to ponder.

_"…you should try and make it less obvious"_

__What did he mean by it? What was obvious? Even if it was obvious, it sure as hell wasn't obvious to him, he was going to have to converse with Snape about it soon even if he didn't like him.

A few days after the first day of class Ellie was cleaning her classroom after her last lesson of the day, when first year came in to tell her that Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to her.

Ellie got to the entrance said the password (Sherbertlemon) and walked up the stairs and went to knock on the door.

"You may enter Professor Malfoy" said the headmaster from behind the door.

She looked at her fist which was held in the air about to knock of the door before opening the door and stepping in.

"Ah, Ms. Malfoy thank you for coming on such short notice, How have your first few day been?" he asked as her.

"Umm… they were, interesting. Yet Umbrigde keep pressuring to watch some of my classes, its getting rather annoying" she replied sitting down in a comfy chair across from the elderly man.

"Yes, that's why I wanted to talk to you, the ministry doesn't want is the teach the students anything we are suppose to in defense because they believe we are 'training' them to over throw the ministry, that's the reason Madam Umbrigde is here. They wish the Defense class be taught by books and essay and not physically" explained Dumbledore.

"So you're saying you want me to move to that teaching style? I don't think so, I'm an auror I can't possibly do that and just watch these kids learn how to read rather then to defend themselves. What will happen when they leave Hogwarts? They wouldn't know what to do…" Ellie ranted for a few more minutes before ending with "… If I had known this when you asked me to teach here I would have declined the offer"

"I am not asking you to result your teaching ways to that Michele, I am asking you, when Deloris is sitting in on your class you teach the way the ministry thinks is acceptable other wise you will be forced to leave and she will take over and I do not wish to see that" replied Dumbledore.

Ellie didn't answer for a moment then finally agreed "But if she makes a habit of sitting in on my classes I my not be so willing" and with that she stood up, and waked out of Dumbledore's office before another word could be said.

The day after Ellie had her fifth years where she decided she would explain what Dumbledore had told her the night before, before Umbrigde got the chance to sit in on her class.

"Okay, Dumbledore told me the reason Umbrigde is here and apparently, she is here to make sure we aren't teaching our students properly in the Defense against the Dark Arts, because the ministry thinks Dumbledore is training you into a massive army against then ministry and using the rumor of Voldemorts return as an excuse." She paused and rolled her eyes as most of students flinched at the mention of the dark lords name " so when she is sitting in on my class I would like you all to just sit three and read the book and I will most likely assign an essay or talk about a quiz just to kiss up to her sorry arse" as soon as she stopped the class broke in to concerned whispers.

Hermione who was sitting in the front of the class looked confused and frustrated shot up her hand.

"Of course the mudblood would have a question about something as simple as that" snickered the younger Malfoy along with his fellow students.

"DRACO!! My office after class, no excuses" Ellie glared at her younger brother. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"I don't mind the whole reading and essay thing but the book they assigned us this year isn't even up to our grade standard this is stuff that we would have learned in first year alone."

"Miss Granger I think that's the whole point on the ministries be half, personally I think they don't want you to learn anything, and from an aurors point of view I think it should be illegal. Its important to learn about this stuff at the point in time 'cause when you're out in the real would you won't half me or your other multiple Defense teacher there to tell you what to do or what you're doing wrong, its deadly out there, not everything is as good as it seems."

"So you believe the whole you know whose returned ordeal?" called out a Gryffindor from the back of the class room while glaring at the back of Harry Potter's head.

"Mr. Finnegan, Please raise your hand next time, and as for your question, to be honest yes I do believe it, not because Dumbledore or Mr. Potter said so but because I believe anything is possible, I have seen much from my days as an auror, that it is a possibility I wouldn't doubt it. He, unfortunately is one of the most dangerous wizards the world has ever seen, he could have somehow find a way to bring himself back, there are lots of Dark Magic out there that many haven't even heard of" explained Ellie while walking to her desk to pick up a piece of paper.

"What kind of Dark Magic?" asked a Slytherin from the middle of the room.

Ellie quickly looked up from the piece of paper and shot a nasty look at the Slytherin "Ha. Ha you my friend are funny, like I would be stupid enough to tell you about that kind of thing" she said sounding annoyed and mad. "Now take out your books and start reading, I'm not in the mood to deal with this anymore." She continued looking back at the papers.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the door. Michele looked up confused, then stood up told the class she would be back in a moment and walked out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people =]!! Sorry there hasn't really been any Charlie and Ellie stuff but… I dunno I guess I just needed to fill in some stuff before then, and the next chapter is probably going to be about the whole Malfoy visit/dinner thing… might be a little chaotic lol with a twist ;) but you have to bear with me, it might take a while to get done because I gotta say probably the only reason I have been uploading quickly is because I wrote all these chapters during my vacation, and now I need to catch up with my writing quickly!! This is my last pre written chapter soo… I got some work to do now don't I? lol **

**Now people… I know you are capable of review this story =] cause… I need to know what you guys think, and maybe give Ideas for things! … maybe I'll just not upload for a REALLY long time until I get some reviews!! Cause I really like to hear from others!! **

**I really appreciate Fairy Skull for reviewing!! Keep it up lovely =]!!**

"Hello?" called Michele as she closed the door to her classroom.

"Ah… Ms. Ma – oh my bad I mean Professor Malfoy I was wondering if I would be able to sit in on one of your classes today" came the voice of the pink infested toad woman from behind her.

Ellie turned around and raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of her "Hello Madam Umbrigde, of course why don't you come in right now?" she asked before she knew what was coming out of her mouth.

Umbrigde looked confused at first but then put on her sickening sweet smile and proceeded into the classroom after the Professor herself. They walked towards the front of the room as the students started to whisper and all thoughts drifted away from the previously assigned work.

Suddenly Hermione spoke up again "Professor Malfoy, may I ask why Madam Umbrigde is here?" In other words already knowing why she was there, asking why she was there so soon or was that the reason why they were just reading for the lesson.

"Ah, Miss Granger don't you think it's rude to speak out of turn?" said Umbrigde now walking back towards her.

"Oh, no Deloris in my class I believe in the whole freedom of speech, I thinks its good to let your thought and feelings been known, leaves a more positive energy don't you think?" said Ellie from behind the 'toad' while glaring at Seamus and Draco so they wouldn't complain or say anything.

"But how ever do you get anything done if you have students calling out seventy percent of the time?" she asked turning around to looking at the young professor.

"Madam, I can assure you I have better control of my classroom then you seem to give me credit for. Now I would like to you sit or something and stop talking, you are disturbing my students from their studies." Ellie said before walking back to her desk.

"I would like to say something before if you don't mind" said Deloris looking at Michele with a question stare.

Ellie seemed quite amused by this and replied with a "by all means make my day" while leaning back in her chair and putting her feet on the desk in front of her.

Umbrigde glared at her for her un-lady like behavior before putting on the sickening sweet smile again and turned back to the students who were all looking at her now as if she head three heads.

"I am pleased to see Professor Malfoy has taken up with teaching the way the ministry has ordered, It's better for you to read about what you are learning rather then sitting here watching someone show you how its done, I believe the mind absorbs this way, and it's been long over due for Hogwarts to change its teach –

"but what about when we leave Hogwarts and we're out in the real world, won't know have to properly cast the spells and know what to do, and what about Voldemort? He's slowly rising again" Harry started ranting after interrupting Umbrigde's little speech.

"Mr. Potter I will not tolerate hearing such lies in my classroom, He who must not be name will never be back for he is dead, and to teach you not to spread such lies you will serve a detention for me tonight in this classroom." said Umbrigde now standing in front of him, staring him down.

"Ahem" Ellie said imitating Umbrigde while almost falling out of her chair quite startled about what was going on "For this is _my_ classroom and its not up to you what can be said, and another you may be able to hand out detentions but you sure as hell can't monitor them, so Mr. Potter will be spending his detention with Professor Snape tonight, now I want you to go back to your assignments and I except a two thousand word essay on Chapters one to three on my desk by Monday and Madam Umbrigde I think you've disturbed my class enough today thank-you now get out, and if you try to get me fired I will tell my father and you will be dealing with him, and wishing you're going to wish you never came to Hogwarts again." She continued all while pushing Umbrigde out the door and slamming it in her face.

As she walked back towards the front of the classroom she looked at Harry and said "You'll thank me later" she returned to her desk without another word and continued her paper work.

The next forty-five minutes seemed to go by quickly as Ellie finished off her remaining work as the end of the class came she watched the students start to pack up and leave for lunch with the exception of one Slytherin, her brother Draco.

"Ellie…" Draco went to say something at the last teen left the room but was silenced by Michele raising her hand letting him know she didn't wand to hear his excuse.

"Draco" she started "I understand that I left you home alone, right after I graduated and I was hard for my, and I know its also hard not to give in to Dads ways without me there, but there is no reason for you to act like that in my class or even at Hogwarts, Blood purity is the least important think, look at Hermione, she is by far the smartest witch of your year, even all of Hogwarts maybe. Just because someone is pure of wizarding blood doesn't mean you're better than anyone, because I can assume she is ahead of you in every class" Ellie had now moved from her desk and way sitting next to Draco staring at the front of the class.

He was quiet for a few moments before he replied "I know" he said looking away from the front of the room to Ellie "I never believed that stuff, I always looked up to you how you never gave into Dad you were just so strong about it and when you got him to call off your marriage it amazed me he would do something like that" he paused for a second before adding "He still thinks you of his little girl, you know, He would do anything for you, or let you get away with anything"

Ellie was in awe as she listened to her brother speaking of how he wished he could be as strong as her. Then she realized and she had to confess about something "I… umm didn't really act perfect in Hogwarts either… I kind of pretended the whole Superior act as well, because I was in Slytherin and the other houses didn't really like the idea of befriending a Slytherin or a Malfoy for that matter" she laughed as she said this and added "you could even ask Charlie Weasley"

Draco chuckled along with her and nodded while saying "Yea, you have a point, it's hard keeping the Slytherin image"

It seemed like hours they sat there laughing with each other but was only about twenty minutes they realized they had better hurry or they were going to miss lunch. They continued talking on their way down to the great hall and soon went their separate ways one to the Slytherin house and the other the staff.


	15. Chapter 15

Almost a month had passed since the whole Umbridge incident had gone down, and Ellie had yet to hear from the toad. It was now the beginning of October and the first Hogmeade weekend was just around the corner, which she was dreading. She could most likely assume her mother nagging her about how she should be settled down with a young man so she wouldn't have to work, and her father would most likely be wither agreeing with her or arguing with her, or just plain ignoring the conversation all together. And at some point the conversation will drift slowly back to the topic of the male gender (after the previous conversation long forgotten) and conclude with them asking if there was a man in her life and so she decided she will come and flatly lie there is and saying a random name if asked but hopefully the subject will be dropped.

The only other thing that seemed to be of problem was she was now sitting at her desk marking the worst essays she had ever read, she had asked her second years to write about the origins of the disarming charm (expelliarmus) the essay she was now reading didn't even mention the spell, but rather the charm accio. Finally after reading no less then twenty essays she decided to give up and head downstairs for dinner.

Once she reached her seat at the staff table she was welcome with hellos from both men on either side of her, but the only thing she did to acknowledge them was a frustrated grunt while she loaded her plate with food.

"Good day I assume Michele?" came Charlie's response to her previous grunt.

"Don't assume Charles, it makes an ass out of you and me" she said glaring at him for using her whole first name.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine, what up?"

"The second years are going to go through hell that's what's up!! They can't even write a stupid essay about the origins of Expelliarmus. One wrote about Accio. I shouldn't have to tell them which charm is which that's Flickwicks job and besides it's in their stupid little text books. GAHH, they're just so… so—

"Stupid?" Charlie finished for her.

"EXACTLY" she said exasperated. "Can we stop talking about the little idiots?"

Charlie chuckled and nodded his head and replied "So… its Hogsmeade weekend coming up."

"Oh god, don't remind me" she said as she slammed her head on to the table barely missing her plate.

He started laughing then asked "Do you want to get a drink with me at the three broomsticks then?"

"I can't" she replied turning her head to look at him from the table, then she saw what she thought was disappointment so she quickly sat up and started to explain.

"Oh, its not that I don't want to its just that my parents are coming to see me and Draco, you are welcome to join me if you want! I don't mind"

He first gave her a look of disgust and then sympathy and finally he started laughing at her. She quickly stopped smiling as he started laughing and glared at him.

"This isn't funny Charlie; I'm being serious come with me! If you don't I will die, there's no knowing what my parents will do to me! Please?" she bagged and pouted.

Now Severus started chuckling at the exchange next to him, knowing if he hadn't said yes to her, he would have heard the same speech… or her sad attempt of one. She had now turned to glare at him while Charlie answered.

"As much as I would love to go to your little family 'reunion' I think I'll pass."

"But… but… but chaarrrlieeeeee if you don't I'll be all alone in a world of hell." She said stretching his name out.

"You may not remember Michele. But I believe I am going to be there as well" Severus mentioned.

"See Charlie, I prove my point" she giggled lightly as the Potions master glared at her.

Charlie laughed as well but denied her again telling her it was going to be the first time in four years that she had seen them, and he didn't really want to ruin it more, as he got up to leave.

"Stupid Weasley" muttered Ellie as she watched him walk out of the great hall.

"Are you really that desperate for him to come?" asked Snape with one of his eyebrows raised and a smirk practically glued to his face.

"I don't know, I guess I just want my parents to just not bring up my personal life with guys and if he was there perhaps they wouldn't bring is up" she replied shaking her head in the palms of her hands.

"That would also lead them to think you two were together" he said in response. As he said this Ellie's eyes glazed over but was soon interrupted with Severus snapping his fingers at her and calling her name.

"No one asked your opinion Snap" she yelled and stormed out of the great hall leaving students to all look up at their potions professor wondering what he had said to make their Defense teacher so upset. Snape starred after her for a moment before glaring at everyone then continuing to finish his meal.

**

The passed week had flown by a little to fast for Ellie's liking. She wasn't all that thrilled seeing her parents for the first time since she had graduated and left home, besides occasionally seeing her father at the ministry. Another thing she still wasn't happy about it that she had attempted to get Charlie to come along, bagging and pleading every chance she got and every time she failed epically. Now, she was walking out of the Great Hall with her brother, Draco and her former potions professor, Severus Snape, on their way to the three broomsticks to meet her parent, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

As they stepped into the carriage, Ellie pulled back and said "I can't do this, tell them I have fallen ill or something or even I have too much work and not enough time to…"

"Oh you're not getting out of this that easy do you think I want to do this anymore then you do? I go to Hogwarts to get away from them not to have to them come every Hogmeade weekend; they have never come here before you took the teacher job! So it's basically your fault." said Draco pushing her back into the carriage.

"This is going to be so awkward, I mean I haven't spoken to them since my graduation and they're probably going to bring up my 'love life' or lack there of, because 'A young lady shouldn't have to work and provide for herself, she should be married to a wealthy pureblood' what a bunch of bull" she ranted as the carriage started pulling towards the village of Hogsmeade.

"I know but you were going to have to face this sooner or later and to be honest if you waited any longer I can assume it wasn't going to be on the nicest of terms" said Severus joining in on the conversation between the Malfoy siblings.

"You may be right uncle Sev. But, butt out" she said sticking her tongue out "I don't want to be reminded of what could have been"

"How mature Michele." he replied laughing at her childishness.

For the rest of the journey to Hogsmeade, everything was a peaceful silence, and the next thing they knew they were now at their stop. As they stepped down from their ride, they were greeted by a tall stern looking platinum blonde male and a petite woman, standing side by side looking as if just the thought of being anywhere near Hogwarts with its blood traitor and muggle-born students, was the most painful thing in the world. Both stood tall and superior as if warning anyone who gave them the slightest look, they would know what's coming for them.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy greeted their two children and old friend with painful looking smiles, if one was to look at them they would think they were dieing. The first to by acknowledged was of course Draco, being bombarded with questions about school, quidditch and his current on again off again girlfriend Pansy Parkinson (who were currently off) which he just ignored. Then Severus was greeted with a hand shake form the Mr. and a friendly hug from the Mrs.

Last but not least they turned and faced Michele. Narcissa looked as if she was about to cry as she flung her arms around her daughters figure saying how much she really missed her, where as Lucius stood behind his wife with a true smile across his face as he saw her daughter properly for the first time in four almost five years. It wasn't long before her mum pulled away to reveal she had started crying.

"Oh my baby girl it's been so long I am so sorry for the way things were left between us" said starting to sob which was very uncharacteristic for her, then taking Ellie back into her arms. Ellie just stood there with a blank face with her arms around her mum.

"Now, now Cissy you don't want to suffocate the poor girl" came Lucius voice as he put his hand on his wife's shoulder gently pulling her back away from their daughter.

"Hello mother, father" she said as she found her voice fighting away her tears, not thinking that seeing her parents again would have this effect on her.

"Yes, now should we make our way to the Three Broomsticks? I made a reservation for one o'clock and it quarter to" asked the elder male Malfoy already walking away.

Michele walked along side her mother, shaking her head and thinking "some things never change." They marched away from the Entrance of the village towards the busiest pub, the Three Broomsticks where students normally went between shopping for a drink and lunch. As the family traveled together, they received many looks from various people; mainly students in which many whispers were shared as both Ellie and Draco sent them glares as they went by.

Once they got into the Three Broomsticks the barista lead them to a table in the back, clear of unwanted eavesdroppers and whispers. As they were seated everything was quiet and not one word was said unless to answer the barmaid ordering their drinks. It wasn't until their drinks were placed in front of them and Rosemerta had walked away that the awkward silence was lifted.

"So, we had to write an essay about— started Draco but was interrupted by his mum.

"You know Michele there's a young man I would like you to meet, unless you don't already have one, because one would think a young woman as beautiful as you would have found a man by now"

"or not" muttered Draco rolling his eyes knowing full well how this conversation was going to end, without it even starting. He knew for a fact his sister would try to change the subject, ignoring their mum, and then his mum would let it slide for awhile then in the middle of a new topic she'll bring it up again once more, making Ellie annoyed and frustrated which will lead to her yelling profanities or sometimes she'll lie hoping they will stop questioning her and storm off. Leaving him spend the rest of the evening with parents as if nothing happened. He had seen this played out so many times since he was eight and she was fifteen when she came home for Christmas in her fifth year, now that he thought about it, that was the last time she returned home for a Holiday.

"Hmm, did you know South Africa is quite beautiful this time of year" Ellie smiled sipping her butterbeer completely ignoring her mother comment like Draco predicted.

"Oh, so that's where you were the whole time after you left the ministry?" Narcissa asked.

"Well not the whole time I went to America as well to visit an old friend but that hardly matters" she replied.

"And what were you doing in Africa?" asked her father

Ellie turned to her father knowingly. She sipped at her drink again before simply saying "I was working with Dragons" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tell me Michele how many occupation have you gone through?" asked Severus.

"Well, I have been a barmaid, an auror, a journalist when I was in America, a Dragon trainer and now a teacher." She answered then finished the rest of her butterbeer.

"But you shouldn't have to work, you should be married to a man that can support you so you wouldn't have to work!" said her mum.

"Have you ever thought maybe I live working? That I feel content with providing for myself?" she replied starting to get annoyed.

"But does that still mean you can't have a man in your life?" she asked

"Well what makes you think that I don't have a man in my life?" Ellie retaliated.

"Do you?" her mum asked already sure that the answer would be no.

Both Snape and Draco looked at each other then to her confused and with one eyebrow raised each, they asked "Do you?" wanting to know the answer for themselves

Ellie glared at them and said "As a matter of fact I do" without really realized what she said.

"Oh? Do we know him? If not when do we get to meet him?" asked her father.

"Uh. Um well you see, he uh… I don't know if you know him and as for meeting him, probably a long time from now" she said looking around trying to find something to change the subject or to distract them for her to make an escape.

"Well Michele who is he?" asked her mother.

"Yea Ellie, who is it?" mocked Draco as he smirked at her.

Ellie glared at her brother then tried to answer the question "Well its" unknowingly the next two words she was about to say was about to surprise both her and the people she was sitting with "Charlie Weasley"

**A/N****: OMG, I am so sorry, I mean really its been over a month since I have updated, but I have returned to the dreadful school lol! And this year I have been trying to keep up with all my work, because I have 3 big exams and I cant really miss a lot. And I have an off timetable course for Film and Television and that takes a lot out of my time, with all the filming I have to do for that class!! **

**Thank you **_**darkangel856**_**, **_**Fairy Skull**_**, and **_**casey21791 **_**for reviewing the last few times and those of you who put it on there story alert! THANK YOUU SOO MUCH **

**I would like to read what people think of this story!! Even if you don't like it =]! Its appreciated!!! Well… hopefully the next chapter will but up before Halloween!! ^_^ **


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay guys… I promised you a chapter before Halloween =] … and possibly another one next week. Its just I started two other stories… and I promised myself I wouldn't until this one was finished, but screw it =] … I'll just have to find more time to write. And… school work has been. Weird I don't get much homework because the only homework given classes I have this semester is Science and English -_- WONDERFUL (but we rarely get science homework). Lol. So On with the story.

* * *

"… Charlie Weasley?" asked Draco Malfoy as he and his sister were safely inside her office away from the ears of unwanted students, breaking the silence that had lasted since their return from Hogsmeade.

"Charlie Weasley!" he said again "Charlie Weasley, you couldn't have thought of a different person other than Charlie Weasley? I still can't believe that they believed you, I mean you spent seven years hating the guy and then you tell mum and dad you're dating him?"

Ellie sat behind her desk, with her elbows on the surface and massaging her temples. The rest of the day had gone worst then she expected. Her parents had given her an ear full on blood purity and traitors, and the fact that the Weasley's are a disgrace to the pureblood race and how they are nothing but a bunch of muggle lovers.

She didn't even stick around to hear the rest, as she had stormed out, but not before hearing her father saying they expected her for dinner next Saturday but they also expected Charlie to be with her. To be honest, she was horrified, she hoped they would have let it go or at least disowned her from the family tree then she wouldn't have to worry about them finding out. Now she would have to drag Charlie into all this and he will not be impressed about this.

"I don't know Draco, I just don't know, I had to say the first name that came to me or else they would know I was lying" she answered looking up from the desk at her brother.

"Yea… but Charlie Weasley? Of the WEASLEY family; blood traitors, flaming red hair, and better yet now my TEACHER?" he ranted pacing the width of her office.

"I know Draco, but there's nothing I can do now, its not like I can just be like 'oh I'm sorry I said the wrong name' they would get the wrong idea."

Draco continued to pace for awhile longer then turned to look at her "So… you're going to have to tell him aren't you?"

She looked at him and frowned "Yeah… I guess I have to don't I?"

* * *

The next day Ellie decided she would tell Charlie at supper before something happened. It was only lunch at the time, but this morning Snape had cornered her before breakfast and told her that she had until next Saturday, because they were both expected to be at her parents' house for dinner.

Just as she was about to walk into the Great Hall, she was pulled back by her elbow and into a small abandoned corridor a little ways away from the entrance. As soon as the person let go of her arm she whirled around and met the face that of Charlie Weasley.

"Why did I just get a letter from my father asking my why we never told him and my mother about our relationship, but felt free to let your father know and he had to find out from him. A relationship that I didn't even know we had." Charlie interrogated her.

"Well, you see there's a reason for that" she said trying to avoid eye contact.

"And that would be…?" he replied.

"You see, my mum started talking about me finding 'the right man' and so I told her I was with someone and she asked who and I kind of said your name" she said still looking away.

"You kind of said my name" he stated "How do you kind of say someone's name?"

Ellie finally looked at him and saw that he was more amused by this information rather than mad "Yours was the first name that came to mind, I'm sure it a random word was to come to mind I would have said that instead, that's how pressured I was"

Charlie chuckled and shook his head "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, we are expected at my parent's house for dinner next Saturday, 6pm sharp can't be late, you must mane a good impression on them" she smiled innocently at him as his smile dropped.

"What you're not going to tell them we aren't together?" he asked in shock.

"Hmph, and give my mother the pleasure of being right, I don't think so" Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Don't I have a say in this?" questioned the confused Weasley.

"Nope" she replied "Why would I let you? I wear the pants in this non existent relationship"

"Oh great, we aren't even in a relationship and I'm already 'whipped'" he said rolling his eyes.

"Pretty much" she said as she turned to walk away.

"A good impression won't do anything, I'm pretty sure they already hate me" he called after her retreating figure.

Ellie paused and turned her head to the left and replied while laughing "Exactly, we wouldn't want them to hate you even more now do we?" then continued walking away.

* * *

a/n. im sorry this is soo short but... to be honest I writers block and I got really bored with the story.. but I'm nothing to give up on it tho.!!  
I just decided that it would be great to start a different story, so i can just to back and forth =]!!!  
HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT THO!!  
please review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay people… it has been a looong. I have been a horrible writer and have been neglecting this for another story, which has been also been neglected!!**

**On with the story!! **

**( Thank you wonderful people who reviewed and alerted this story!! And I am truly sorry it's been so long!) **

* * *

Whispers. Whispers. Whispers! That were all Ellie heard when she walked by someone, whether it was in the Great Hall, or the corridors or even her classroom. Whispering seemed to be what everyone was doing. Ellie had a pretty good idea what everyone was talking about though. There had been plenty of people in the Three Broomsticks the day she blew up at her mother and the young woman was sure a few students had heard her conversation with Charlie. It was quite all right at the beginning but it had been almost a week and things were starting to get old.

Ellie was on her last nerve- trying not to call out anyone who dared talk in her presents again and anyone with common sense could tell, especially the other professors.

"You know Ellie, you could start giving people detentions," suggested the potions professor.

Ellie looked at Snape from the corner of her eye before turning her whole head to look at him. "Yes, I could… but that wouldn't get me anywhere and all the students would hate me like you. I don't want to have to go through that sorry." She smiled at him before turning back to her meal. On her right Charlie chuckled as he continued to eat.

"Find something amusing Weasley?" Snape snarled at the red head.

"No…" said Charlie choking back a laugh.

"Awe, Uncle Sev why do you have to be such a spoil sport? It was only a joke," said the defense against the dark arts professor in a sickening sweet voice.

Severus stood up and glared at the young woman before stomping off, out of the great hall.

"Was it something I said?"

"Maybe the fact you reminded him why he hates his job?" Charlie said looking over at the beautiful young woman.

"Yea… maybe you're right," Ellie said nodding her head. "Wait… who am I kidding you're Charlie Weasley you're never right."

"Thanks!" the red head replied sarcastically.

"Awe, sweetie you're welcome," was Ellie's cheeky reply as she stuffed a spoon full of pudding in her mouth. "Any who I must be going, I have to go B.S my way through a Dark Arts class that I forgot to plan."

As Ellie walked out of the Great hall, Charlie proceeded to choke on his food. "Sweetie?"

*********

"Charlie!" someone called to the Care of Magical Creatures Professor as he made his way to his next class.

Turning around, the second oldest Weasley saw his brother's, Fred and George and Ron. "Hey guys!"

"What's this about you dating the _enemy_?" said Ron in a harsh whisper.

"Enemy?" replied Charlie. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Malfoy's sister!"

"Oh, so right now she's Malfoy's sister to you? Not Ellie, or Professor Malfoy?" Charlie questioned.

"That's right! Only for the fact I had to learn from that ferret you were dating his sister," Ron spat, glaring at his brother.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Ron, but you don't need to know everything about my personal life."

"Yea… Well… well do mom and dad know?"

"Yes, they do, and to be honest they're happy for me, unlike you. So if you're going to continue yelling at me, you can just get out of my sight," said the Professor as he turned back around and walked away.

As Charlie continued walking he heard footsteps following him. "Go away Ron, I don't care."

"We aren't Ron," said the twins simultaneously.

"We'd just like to say…"

"That you…"

"Are one lucky bastard!"

Charlie chuckled turning himself around again and raised an eyebrow at the twins. "You two never cease to amaze me!"

"But we're serious…"

"Who would have thought…"

"That a guy like you…"

"Could get a girl…"

"As hot as Ellie!" said Fred and George finishing each others sentences again.

Charlie rolled his eyes and playfully glared at the twins. "Thanks guys! Nice to know you believe in my relationship."

"No problem, Dragon Lover."

"We're always here for you."

"Except… we're going to be late for DADA, so we must leave you!" said Fred.

"But every other time, we will be there for you," said George.

"See yea." And with that the twins ran back to the direction of the Castle.

As Charlie watched the twins leave he began to start thinking. _Even if it's just for show, I really am lucky to have Ellie. What am I saying I don't 'have' Ellie. It's not like she'd ever want to be with me, in the first place. If only I could tell her…_

If only you knew Charlie Weasley, If only you knew.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all who read this story so far! I am sorry for the HUGE time gap in which it took me to update this story! I am sorry for such a short chapter, but at least I got one out right?? Just so you guys all know I am not dead

I am NOT giving up on Defense Against the Care of Magical Creatures! I have just been paying attention more to my other stories!

I hope to be done this story by the beginning of summer and maybe there will be a sequel ;) depending on how many people would like to see one =D!!!

Later on in this story there may be a hint of Draco/Hermione and Harry/Pansy.

Weird I know, but I find it interesting!

Again thank you to all of you who've read my story, reviewed it, and alerted it or favourited it =D Hope to update soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the World of Harry Potter or anything that's in it, but Michelle Malfoy is my own Character =)!

**AN:** TADA! A new chapter and it did not take … a long time =)! Just over a month and yet again it is short, but I've updated almost every single one of my stories this week, so I feel proud of myself! Now I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter!

**Thank you** to those of you who added this to your story alerts and favourites! And to :  
SweetieCherrie  
AbByLoVesJaCoB  
and CinnamonMintiMoon for your lovely reviews =) They mean a lot to me!

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you want us to pretend we're dating for a month after we have dinner with your parents and then slip up because we were better off 'seeing other people'?" asked the red haired Care for Magical Creatures Professor.

"Pretty much, yes," replied the platinum blonde woman nodding her head.

"Uh, let me think… no!"

"Charlie! We have to; we can't just be together one night and then break up the next! My parents will be suspicious!" gasped Ellie glaring at the Weasley. The newly proclaimed couple was sitting in the staff room during lunch discussing what was going to happen during their dinner with the Malfoy's.

"Well this is your problem, you got yourself into it, and you're going to have to get yourself out. I shouldn't have even agreed to this whole thing," Charlie argued back.

"Please, I am sick of my parents thinking they can control my life! I've already had one arranged marriage that I barely got out of, I don't need them going and finding me another one," pleaded Ellie pouting her lips.

Sighing as he ran a hand through his short blazing hair, Charlie frowned at the eldest Malfoy child. "Fine, but only for a month, we are not going to drag this out farther than needed. I'll see you later." The second oldest Weasley then stood up from his chair and exited the room leaving the woman to think to herself.

_I know this isn't real, but why does it hurt me so much that he doesn't want to be in a pretend relationship never mind an actual relationship,_ pondered Ellie. _What's wrong with me?_

************  
_I shouldn't have said those things,_ thought Charlie as he aimlessly wondered the corridors. _But if I didn't I would just build up false hope of ever being with her. I need to try and convince myself I don't like her that way._

The red head continued walking the halls until he ended up in the dungeons outside the Potions Master's office. Charlie blinked several times, realizing where he was before turning to walk away but was stopped by a voice coming from behind the door.

"Come in, Mr. Weasley."

Slowly the man turned around again and opened the door, quietly stepping into the dimly light office. "Um, Hello?"

"How nice of you to come visit me, Mr. Weasley," came a snide voice from the corner of the room. Charlie's eyes roamed around before they landed upon the greasy black haired Professor standing in front of a bookshelf filled with books from every imaginable subject, wizard and muggle alike.

"How did you know I was down here?" questioned Charlie.

"You've been standing outside my office for about ten minutes now doing nothing, I could only assume," replied Snape, turning around and walking back towards his desk, book in hand.

"But…"

"You were talking with Miss Malfoy just now in the staff room about dinner tomorrow night with the Malfoy's, I was waiting for you to come and speak with me after, but I didn't expect it so soon."

"Why did you think I'd want to come talk to you, I didn't even know I wanted to talk to you. I was walking around the school just thinking and ended up down here."

"It was in your subconscious that you came here – and I believed you want to come speak to me because I have been friends with the Malfoy's for years and could possibly tell you something to help with dinner," said Snape flipping through the book in his hands, not even looking at Charlie.

"Could you?" replied the young Professor rather surprised.

"No."

"Then why'd you say…"

"Because Mr. Weasley, the Malfoys are an old Pureblood family who believe in only the purest of blood when it comes to their children's spouse. Although still Blood Traitors your family, the Weasleys are still rather pure, in their eyes, you are probably their best bet of a pure son in law in Ellie's concern," explained the Potions Professor, in his monotone voice. Charlie didn't reply, only raising an eyebrow in confusion. "In other words Mr. Weasley they don't have as High expectations for you as they would if they weren't use to Ellie's rebelliousness, and if anything goes wrong I have also been invited for dinner, probably to be yelled at for not informing them about their daughter's relationship."

"So… you're saying I shouldn't be worried?" asked the red head.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be worried, but I'm saying you most likely don't need to be worried," the Professor said looking up at Charlie.

"Um… thanks… I guess," said Charlie awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"You may leave now Weasley, I have work to be done, and I don't need you here annoying me."

Thanking the man again, Charlie left the Potions Master's office and retreated back to his room until his last class of the day.

* * *

**AN:** Woot, Can you believe it? Is it unbelievable? I have managed to get another chapter out in little over a month, Instead of six! Can you believe it will be almost a year since I have started this story? AND IM STILL NOT FINISHED. God, Ha ha! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know it was short, but its coming to the time of year where I actually have the time to write my lovely stories! School's almost done and I am quite proud of that accomplishment!

Again I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and Please be kind and Review… I love to know if people actually like this story!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter... no matter how much I wish I did.

**Thank you:**

AbByLoVesJaCoB  
CinnamonMintiMoon  
innocent as far as you know

For reviewing!

The past weekend was possibly the worst weekend of Charlie's entire life. Everything Snape had told him about the Malfoy's not caring their daughter was 'dating' him was a lie. The whole dinner revolved around Luscious making comments about his muggle loving family. At some point during the night Charlie had had enough of the put downs and was about to say something when Ellie – who also had enough of it – slammed her silverware down on the table, stood up and threw her napkin on the floor.

"That's enough," she said with anger in her voice. "I'm sick of this! You invited me and Charlie here to have a nice dinner so you could meet him and yet all you are doing is putting down him and his family!"

"If you can't accept him or my relationship with him, I want _nothing _to do with this family anymore!" Ellie knocked over her chair and grabbed the Weasley's arm. "Common Charlie, we're leaving, because obviously we aren't welcome here."

What Ellie had done surprised him to no end. She had openly disrespected her family all for him and their fake relationship, although he was happy to be away from the Malfoy's he couldn't help but feel horrible for what their only daughter had done. Which was why, right now he was standing outside her office door preparing to knock, and apologize for what had happened.

Right as the red haired man was raising his fist to the door, the door opened reveling the platinum blonde woman he was looking to speak to.

"Charlie?" voiced Ellie, raising an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing standing in front of my door?"

"I… uh, I'm… I came to… apologize to… you," he answered no really knowing what he was supposed to say.

"Why," she asked with a small laugh.

"For the other night, at dinner. You didn't need to do what you did, I would have lived."

Ellie sighed and motioned Charlie to step into her office. "Charlie I did that because I'm tired of the way my family treats the people around them. Look you're a better person than any of the people in my family, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

"But–"

"No buts Charlie, I hadn't even talked to my family in almost 5 years until a few weeks ago, I don't think they expected much from me."

"Then why'd we go to dinner with them in the first place?" Charlie asked as he took a seat in a chair near her desk.

"Because, I want to believe one day my family will change and see they are doing the wrong thing, that maybe they can accept people for who _they _are and not for their blood line," replied Ellie sitting in the chair beside the red head. "Stupid dream huh?"

"I don't think it's stupid, maybe impossible, but not stupid," said Charlie, bringing a smile to Ellie's face.

"Yea… I guess you're right," she said laughing. "Merlin, I'm such an idiot."

Charlie got slipped off the chair and on to the floor, kneeling in front of Ellie taking her hands in his. "You're not an idiot."

To say Ellie was speechless was an understatement; she was completely unable to move.

"I think… you're beautiful." Charlie didn't even know why he said it, but in the moment he was completely captivated by Ellie's eyes. Unconsciously, he began leaning forward towards the woman's in front of him face eyes now focused on her lips. But before he was able to place a kiss on her lips they were interrupted.

"Ahem," came the annoying throat clearing of the woman who looked as though someone spilt a love potion all over her. Snapping back to reality Charlie jumped from his position on the floor and let go of Ellie's hands as he looked towards Dolores Umbridge.

"I heard scandalous rumors about the two of you involved in a relationship although I never thought it would be true," said the woman giving a painful look to both the Professor's. "I am especially disappointed in you Ms. Malfoy. Relationships with fellow colleges are unprofessional."

"What are you trying to say, Dolores?" growled Ellie getting sick of the woman already.

"What I mean to say, is there is a new rule within the walls of Hogwarts that relationships between teachers is unacceptable, and if you wish to continue your relationship with each other one of you must resign from your position. I'll give you until the end of the week for your decision." And with that the woman left the Defense against the Dark Arts office before either of them could say something.

**AN:** Guess who's beginning to get booored of this story? ME! But… as long as there are readers who would like to see the end of this story, then I will continue it. I guess I'm just bored of this because it's been awhile since I've read any Harry Potter fanfiction or the books!

I hope you guys still enjoy this story haha. Thank you for reading and please Review =)!


End file.
